Onsen
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Todo puede ocurrir en unas aguas termales


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Onsen**

Allen se encontraba en Tokyo tomando un relajante baño en unas aguas termales. Había ganado dos entradas gratis jugando cartas, pero debido a que estaba solo, utilizó una entrada nada más. Era tan revitalizante estar ahí dentro sin ninguna preocupación. Después de la guerra se había dedicado a viajar y Japón definitivamente era un lugar que le gustaba mucho.

Sabía que no debía quedarse dormido ahí, pero se sentía tan relajado que cerró los ojos.

—No te vayas a dormir Allen—escuchó que le dijera una voz muy familiar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Road Kamelot.

Ella se encontraba detrás de una gran roca que había en el centro, solo podía ver su cara ya que su cuerpo lo cubría la roca.

— ¡¿Road?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte.

— ¡Me seguiste!

—Solo así podía encontrarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lindo lugar donde te hospedas, por cierto. Me quedaré contigo esta noche—le mencionó, ignorando su pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

Pero Allen no se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Solo llevaba puesta una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y probablemente ella también. Su rostro se tornó rojo al darse cuenta.

—Allen te pusiste rojo, ¿ya has estado aquí dentro demasiado tiempo o te diste cuenta de que estamos desnudos?—se burló.

— ¡Tengo una toalla puesta!—se defendió.

—Como si eso hiciera la gran diferencia. Pero tranquilo, no me acercaré, me quedaré aquí.

Allen pudo ver como Road se daba la vuelta y ahora solo notaba su cabello. Se relajó un poco, pero no del todo, ya que esa chica era impredecible. Y continuaba pensando, ¿qué hacia ella allí? Ella siempre estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?—le preguntó igualmente Road, al parecer Allen había hablado en voz alta— ¿por qué que Allen?

—Solamente me preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre estás detrás de mí?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? Ya no somos enemigos.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Estoy a tu lado porque me gustas—confesó.

—Ya me has dicho eso antes y honestamente no te creo.

— ¿No me crees?  
—No, no habría una buena razón por la que yo te gustara.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?—ahora Road se había dado la vuelta otra vez y lo miraba.

Allen no sabía que responder. Era una buena pregunta.

Road al verlo confundido, siguió hablando.

— ¿Tendría algo de malo que me gustaras?

Allen comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con aquella plática, ya ni sabía qué decir. ¿Era realmente algo malo eso? No lo parecía…

Mientras Allen cavilaba, no notó que Road comenzaba a acercarse a él, hasta que ya estaba bastante cerca.

— ¡No vengas!—el chico intentaba enrollarse más en la pequeña toalla, pero era inútil. Pensó también en huir, pero tendría que salir del agua y tampoco era buena idea.

Road se quedó parada frente a él. Allen aunque avergonzado, prefirió mirarla a sus ojos, no debía bajar la mirada o sino… ¡no debía pensar en ello!

Sintió como Road puso una mano en su pecho mojado.

—Qué hac…—no terminó de preguntar porque Road lo estaba besando. No era la primera vez que ella lo besaba, pero el hecho de estar bajo el agua se sentía diferente. Road lo besó una vez más. Eso no era nada bueno para Allen.

Cuando ella liberó sus labios, la apartó gentilmente, si continuaba así su cuerpo reaccionaría.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—le dijo ruborizado.

—Es cierto, te lo diré. Te sigo porque me gustas y me gustas porque eres diferente, eres un exorcista, pero a la vez un Noah y aunque Neah haya dejado tu cuerpo aún tienes los poderes.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello, ¿sabes cuántos vasos ya rompí?

—Aún no sabes cómo controlarlos, Allen.

—Pero eso solo quiere decir que solo lo haces porque yo era Neah.

—Ya te dije que no. Neah y tú son dos personas distintas. ¡Me gustas porque eres tú!

—Sigo sin creerte.

No sabía por qué pero se encontraba enojado. Que Road lo siguiera solo porque era Neah, no le agradaba para nada.

Y nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir los labios de Road sobre los suyos, solo que en esta ocasión, estaba sentado sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y las manos en su rostro. Allen enrojeció de inmediato. Sentía la piel de Road junto a la suya. Estaba totalmente pegada a él y no sentía la dichosa toalla que se supone que ella debía traer.

—Road...suéltame…—le dijo entrecortadamente al terminar el beso.

—Nop.

—Por favor…

—No, solo así entenderás que hablo completamente en serio.

—Pero estamos desnudos…

— ¿No dijiste que tenías una toalla?

—Yo sí, pero creo que tú no…—le mencionó apenado.

— ¡Correcto!—exclamó divertida.

—Road, por favor, suéltame…

—Ya te dije que no.

Allen comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y se removía en el agua, pero Road solo se aferraba a él con mayor ímpetu.

— ¿Ahora entiendes Allen?—susurró contra sus labios—dime que sí y te soltaré.

—Sí, ahora comprendo—dijo sin dudar con tal de que lo soltara de una buena vez.

—Ahora bésame—pidió la chica sonriente.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo un beso y ahora sí te suelto.

Allen lo meditó por unos segundos, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería ese beso y también quería quedarse así. Ese tipo de pensamientos habían ocupado su mente las últimas semanas y ahora era una buena oportunidad.

—Hagamos un trato, Road.

—Dime.

—Te beso y te quedas así.

Road se sorprendió con esa proposición indecorosa.

— ¿Estás seguro? Creí que ya tenías un problema entre las piernas.

—Y lo tengo—aceptó riendo nerviosamente.

—Te puedo ayudar con eso—ofreció.

Allen prefirió no responder a eso. Y para que se callara mejor la besó como ella había pedido. Solo fue un pequeño beso inexperto.

—No así, Allen. ¡Así!—la chica rodeó su cuello con las manos y lo obligó a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua. Nuevamente eso ponía en riesgo la poca cordura que le quedaba a Allen, sin embargo devolvió el beso con igual intensidad.

Y con ello, mandó al diablo su cordura.

—Debemos salir de aquí—susurró contra sus labios—, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Y tu problema?

— ¡Ya qué más da!—dijo con urgencia.

Como pudo salió de allí con ella abrazada a él y se dirigió a su alcoba. Tenía que hacer algo con su problema, ¿no?


End file.
